Paint it black
by Sialan Pink
Summary: L'équilibre entre la vie et la mort est fragile. A nouveau relégué à son statut d'Archange, Gabriel aimerait bien avoir le choix.


**Hello tout le monde,****Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête (pas celui dont j'ai parlé dans Encore un jour au Paradis).****Bien évidemment, Gaby ne m'appartiens pas, et tant mieux pour lui, après toutes les misères que je lui fais subir.****Enjoy !****\--**

**Paint it black**

Gabriel est debout face à la mer, le regard fixé sur l'horizon où le soleil commence à décliner, tâchant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs virant du orange au rouge pourpre, parsemé de traînées pâles et vaporeuses. Il aurait sûrement dû rentrer au Paradis pour éviter d'inquiéter les autres qu'il vient tout juste de retrouver mais... La mer lui a toujours apporté un calme et un réconfort qu'il est loin de ressentir au quotidien.

Alors il décide que les autres peuvent bien attendre une heure de plus et entreprend de se déshabiller avant de deposer ses vêtements en tas sur le sable et d'entrer dans l'eau froide et salée.

Il fait quelques brasses pour s'éloigner du rivage puis se tourne sur le dos et écarte légèrement bras et jambes de son corps pour se laisser flotter à l'horizontale, les yeux rivés sur le ciel cotonneux.

Les vagues ballotent son corps d'emprunt et lèchent sa peau nue, laissant quelques cristaux de sel sur la pâleur de son épiderme.

Son corps est brûlant d'énergie contenue, le temps que son essence reprenne sa juste place dans son organisme et qu'il retrouve peu à peu son identité.

Il va devoir s'y faire, il est à nouveau l'Archange Gabriel, Messager de Dieu et annonciateur du Jugement Dernier.

Ses oreilles plongées dans l'eau atténuent les sons et lui donnent l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Il coupe toute connexion céleste avec le Paradis et ses semblables et enfoui sa grâce tout au fond de lui pour faire apparaître la part la plus humaine de ce qui le compose.

L'âme de l'homme qu'il a possédé des années auparavant a disparu quand il a conclu le pacte avec Loki pour ne faire qu'un avec le Dieu Païen. Il l'avait un peu regretté. L'homme qui l'avait accepté en lui était pieu et bienveillant, reconnaissant de donner sa vie et son corps à un émissaire de Dieu pour sauver l'humanité, et il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps en baignant dans ses souvenirs, au point qu'il le connaissait par coeur. Si le pauvre vieux avait su ce qu'il en avait fait...

Gabriel laisse ses souvenirs dériver même s'il sait que chaque fois qu'il se laisse à réfléchir à ses actes, il n'en sort rien de bon. Parce qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de bien. Il a laissé tomber ses semblables et disparu dans la nature en abandonnant le rôle que lui avait octroyé son Créateur. Piètre façon de Le remercier... Et maintenant, le revoilà sur le devant de la scène. A croire qu'il ne peut échapper indéfiniment à son destin, peu importe les efforts qu'il fournit pour se tenir loin du Paradis.

Il inspire profondément et son odorat se sature de l'odeur d'iode qui flotte autour de lui. Il se demande vaguement s'il parviendrait à se laisser couler tout au fond de la mer ou si ses stupides pouvoirs d'ange prendraient le relais pour lui éviter de mourir noyé.

Parfois, il lui semble que cette puissance est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Tu parles d'une chance. Il ne peut même se donner la mort comme un simple humain, voir son âme récoltée par une Faucheuse pour l'emmener au Paradis ou en Enfer. Non, tout ce qui l'attend, c'est le Vide. Quoique ça ne semble pas si mal en comparaison de ce qu'il se passe dans les Cieux et sous la Terre en ce moment. Au moins, il pourra prétendre à un repos éternel sans que personne ne vienne glaner son âme pour la ramener parmi les mortels. Et c'est bien le seul avantage de ne pas en avoir, d'âme.

Brusquement, il penche la tête en arrière et s'enfonce sous l'eau en pesant de tout son poids pour contrer la poussée d'Archimède.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et aperçoit les reflets rouge/violacé du ciel au-dessus de lui, déformé par le mouvement de l'eau, comme une tâche de peinture mouillée. Le sel irrite ses muqueuses et la cornée fragile de ses yeux mais il les garde ouverts en chassant doucement l'air de ses poumons qui se dégonflent et permettent à son corps de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous l'eau.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent un peu mais il se sent étrangement bien, comme plongé dans un cocon douillet. C'est sûrement ce que les bébés ressentent dans le ventre de leur mère.

Tout est silence alors qu'il flotte entre deux eaux, émerveillé de la sérénité qui s'empare progressivement de son corps et allège ses membres. Il pourrait rester des années entières à écouter les bruits feutrés de la vie sous-marine tout en baignant dans cet état de félicité enivrante.

Puis cet équilibre est soudainement brisé quand ses poumons se mettent à crier grâce et à le brûler aussi efficacement que s'il avait des milliers d'épines chauffées à blanc à l'intérieur. Il refrène au maximum sa grâce pour empêcher la guérison et laisse l'eau entrer par sa bouche et ses narines pour emplir son oeosophage et sa trachée qui se déforment sous cette pression inhabituellle. Il suffoque un instant avant que l'eau salée atteignent ses poumons et déclenche une douleur intense à l'arrière de son crâne et dans ses oreilles.

Il doit lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses ailes de se déployer et de le protéger instinctivement en le ramenant sur la terre ferme.

Un instant, il se demande s'il peut vraiment mourir. S'il a le privilège de choisir.

Puis la douleur se fait insupportable et ses ailes jaillissent avec tant de forces de ses épaules qu'il ne peut pas les retenir et qu'il se sent propulsé en dehors de l'eau comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon avant d'échouer à quatre pattes sur le rivage, toussant et crachant l'eau iodée hors de ses poumons qui se remplissent à nouveau d'air dans des mouvements saccadés et douloureux.

Il lui faut bien une dizaine de minutes avant de parvenir à reprendre son souffle, alors que sa grâce s'écoule à nouveau librement dans ses veines et s'empresse de soigner les dégâts que le manque d'oxygène a infligé à son cerveau.

Bon, ce n'est apparemment pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourra se vautrer dans un sommeil éternel. Dommage.

**\--****Les connaisseurs où les fans de la série comprendront sûrement le choix du titre, sinon... Laissez une review, ca fait toujourd plaisir ;) **


End file.
